Need a Cupid
by Hina-Lawliet
Summary: "Es ridículo que pueda competir contra Zelda..." Pit está enamorado de Link, pero éste ya tiene a alguien en su corazón ¿Qué podría hacer cuando se encuentra en total desventaja?  YAOI LinkxPitxZelda, MarthxRoy
1. Sólo soy un idiota

Bueno, no soy experta escribiendo fics, pero hago lo que puedo. u.u

Bien... Antes que nada una pequeña advertencia... **YAOI!** Si no les gusta éste género agradecería que se abstinieran de leerlo. :)

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

- ¡Nyaaaa! – se escuchó desde el baño un tremendo grito que casi deja sordos a todos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Peach? –entró corriendo un castaño alado.

- ¡Mátala! ¡Mátala! –gritó la rubia sobre el retrete señalando un pequeño insecto en el suelo.

- Es sólo una cucaracha… -dijo aplastándola.

- ¡Asco! ¡Lavate los pies, cariño! –se alejó más del castaño.

- Ash… -suspiró saliendo del baño.

…

- ¿Qué le pasaba a Peach, Pit? –preguntó el príncipe.

- Una estúpida cucaracha…

- ¡Jajaja! ¿Será que todas las mujeres son así? Hacen tanto alboroto por un insecto… -rió el pelirrojo.

- Todas son problemáticas… -susurró Pit.

- No todas. –comentó al aire el rubio.

- Lo dices por Zelda ¿no es así? –Marth lo volteó a ver.

- Bueno, tiene razón, no creo que Zelda haga tanto alboroto por un insecto… -dijo Ike acostándose en el suelo.

Desde que Link comentó aquello, Pit miraba su espalda algo triste, sabía que el rubio gustaba de aquella princesa, siempre que podía estaba con ella y la protegía cada vez que hacían pareja en los combates, cosa que sólo hacía con ella. Pero él, cuando entró en la mansión Smash como uno de los "nuevos", le llamó un poco la atención ese chico de verdes ropajes y rubia cabellera, le pareció algo interesante y… apuesto.

Al inicio no podía creer las cosas que pensaba sobre el hylian, pero era difícil no sentir admiración por alguien como él, de carácter muy amable y simpático con todos, y en las batallas era todo un genio el manejar la espada pero no sólo eso, también era un excelente arquero, sin mencionar que otros objetos utilizaba en medio de las peleas.

- Ah… -un suspiro de Roy que llamó la atención a todos.- Tengo hambre…

- Yo también… -susurró Ike.

- ¿Qué les parece si buscamos que comer? –preguntó Marth levantándose de la banca en la que estaba.

- Me parece bien. –dijo el héroe imitando al príncipe.

- Vamos.- aún deprimido, Pit se levantó junto con Roy y Ike del suelo.

Todos iban directo a la cocina, Pit seguía con su cabeza baja y suspirando en sus adentros, hasta que escuchó una voz a su espalda, la misma de quien pensaba en esos momentos.

- ¿Pit? ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó el rubio ubicándose a su lado, todos se detuvieron y voltearon a verlo.

- C-claro… No te preocupes… -dijo el castaño, cuando intentó verlo a los ojos no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

- ¿Seguro? Te noto un poco rojo… -posó su mano en la frente del ángel para comprobar si tenía fiebre, la cual no dudó en quitarla bruscamente.

- ¡Ya dije que estoy bien! –gritó el castaño antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

- ¡Espera! –Link se encontraba confuso, ¿pero que rayos le pasaba?

- Dejémosle tranquilizarse un momento… -Marth también se encontraba preocupado, sabía que o en quien pensaba Pit, pero por el momento Link no tendría que saberlo, no por ahora.

- Ni modo, ¡a comer! –gritó el pelirrojo posando sus manos en su nuca y voltearse a caminar de nuevo a la cocina.

- ¡Espera Roy! ¡Vuelve aquí! – el príncipe de Altea siguió al otro príncipe, dejando solo al rubio mirando preocupado la puerta y al mercenario observándolo.

- No te preocupes.- dijo el peliazul posando su mano en su hombro.- seguro que está bien…

- Supongo… -le sonrió Link a su mejor amigo.- Vamos ¿sí?- caminó en dirección a la cocina seguido del mercenario.

…

"Soy un idiota, haciendo tremendos shows preocupando a todos… Pero me frustra no poder hacer nada, no es justo, tan sólo me gustaría que él me tomara como alguien especial, así como lo es Zelda. Sé que se preocupa por mí, pero ese sentimiento no es diferente al que tiene por todos los demás, lo sé, estoy sonando egoísta, pero cómo quisiera que así fueran las cosas… Que sólo me quisiera a mí, que sólo se preocupara por mí… ¡Kuso!

- ¿Pit? –escuché una voz, la voz de la cual envidio...

- Zelda ¿qué pasa? –pregunté fingiendo una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó acercándose a mí con su gesto de preocupación.

- Sí… ¿por qué? ¿me veo mal? –dije con la misma expresión.

- Bueno… es que… te noté un poco pensativo y distante… -se sentó a mi lado.- ¿No crees que es una hermosa vista? –preguntó mirando con una sonrisa el atardecer sobre el brillante mar.

- Sí… -mientras ella observaba felizmente el paisaje, yo bajé la cabeza haciendo círculos en la tierra de aquel acantilado en el cual estábamos sentados, recordando mi primer día en esa mansión.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Acababa de ver mi habitación en aquella enorme casa, luego de dejar mi maleta decidí salir un rato, la verdad no sabía que hacer, no conocía a nadie ahí. Salí de la mansión siendo observado por unos cuantos niños jugando en el patio, no le presté atención y caminé por el bosque de enfrente. No tenía nada en mente la verdad, paseando disfrutando de la vegetación de éste, luego de unos minutos, me encontraba frente al mar, el sonido de las olas realmente me tranquilizaba. Ese sitio en definitivamente era agradable, así que… ¿por qué no disfrutarlo un rato? La brisa movía mis cabellos y miraba las nubes moviéndose con lentitud, era una tranquilidad definitiva, eso hasta que escuché su voz._

_- Ah… ¡hola! –escuché a mi espalda, me volteé y vi al mismo rubio que me había llamado la atención desde que entré.-los chicos me dijeron que habías salido… ¿te importa si me siento?_

_- No, adelante.- respondí indiferente, en seguida se sentó a mi lado._

_- Pit ¿no es así? –preguntó._

_- Así es…_

_- ¡Mucho gusto, soy Link! –dijo éste mostrándome una sonrisa a la cual de sólo apreciarla mi corazón dio un vuelco.- ¿De donde eres?_

_- Skyworld… -respondí con el sonrojo en mis mejillas desviando levemente la mirada._

_- Um… interesante… ¡Veo el porqué de esto! –rió mientras jugaba con mis alas, mirándolo de reojo mi sonrojo aumentaba cada vez más._

_- ¿Y tú? –dije sin verlo a la cara pero bastante interesado._

_- Del reino de Hyrule._

_- ¿Reino? ¿Eres de la realeza, un caballero o algún mercenario?–dije con brillo en mis ojos, pero mi sorpresa fue al escuchar una pequeña carcajada departe de éste. Eso me tenía confundido ¿acaso dije algo estúpido?_

_- Pues no, de hecho sólo soy un simple campesino… –mencionó aún en medio de la risa.- La única que reina es la princesa Zelda, a quien debo proteger sobre mi vida… -escuché su tono de voz al mencionarla, era completamente diferente al de antes, miré su cara, vi una sonrisa en su rostro, un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y su mirada hacia el océano._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

En ese entonces no sabía que era lo que esa mirada quería decir… Pero ahora lo tengo más que claro… En su corazón ya existe alguien más…

_**Flash Back.**_

_- ¡Oye, Pit! ¡Nos han escogido para un combate! – me gritó Fox desde la sala.-¡Date prisa!_

_- ¡Voy! -corrí bajando las escaleras, antes de pararnos en los transportadores le pregunté.- ¿Contra quién nos toca?_

_- Ya lo verás… - dijo teletransportándose a lo que ya lo imité._

_En cuanto aparecí en lo que parecía ser el techo de un castillo en ruinas y el fondo lograba divisarse una gran guerra (Castle Siege), miré a nuestros rivales. Primero apareció ese pequeño roedor amarillo al cual adoraban las chicas, Pikachu, creo que era su nombre; pero mi sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver a Link apareciendo detrás del ratoncito amarillo, no reaccionaba, iba a ser la primera vez que lo vería en combate, estaba algo nervioso y sin notarlo sonrojado._

_- ¡Vamos! –me gritó el zorro corriendo hacia ellos, a lo que torpemente lo seguí._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Nuestra derrota fue patética, y pensar que fue sobre todo mi culpa… Los resultados:

Link = _**KO**__: 4 __**Fall's**__: 0_

Pikachu = _**KO**__: 2 __**Fall´s**__: 2_

Fox_ =** KO**__: 2 __**Fall´s**__: 1_

Pit = _**KO**__: 0 __**Fall's**__: 5_

¡Lo sé, soy patético! Pero la verdad, no estaba nada concentrado en esa pelea, no podía evitar ver de vez en cuando aquel rubio, sus movimientos eran tan ágiles, no comprendía cómo podía usar tanto armamento sin perder la concentración y utilizarlos en el momento adecuado.

- Pit, de nuevo te noto triste ¿qué ocurre? –me sacó de nuevo de mis pensamientos.

- Nada, no me pasa nada, Zelda… Estoy bien. –me puse de pie, quería cambiar de tema lo antes posible.- ¿Te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por la playa? –le extendí mi mano para que se levantara.

- ¡Claro! –la tomó y se levantó para luego sonreírme.- ¡vamos! –me dijo tomándome de la mano.

Ahora entiendo por qué Link está enamorado de ella, es sencillamente linda, delicada, inteligente y muy amable, mientras que yo… sólo soy un idiota y sobre todo un chico…"

…

- Chicos estoy preocupado por Pit… Iré a buscarlo.- se puso de pie claramente decidido, no perdería más tiempo, si no quería hablar con él entonces tendría que decírselo directamente.

- ¡Ok! Te acompaño.- el pelirrojo sonrió y se puso de pie.- Sigo pensando que lo mejor es dejarlo solo hasta que decida decirnos que le sucede, pero si te propasas con él…

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Roy?

- ¡Cuidaré a Pit de tus malos tratos, Link! ¡No dejaré que de nuevo lo hagas sentir mal! –se adelantó saliendo de la cocina.

- Sigo sin entender… -dejó un suspiro al aire, y siguió al pelirrojo.

Marth comía tranquilamente, mientras Ike los miraba salir.

- A Roy se le escapan ciertas cosas, pone en vergüenza al pobre de Pit. –acomodó sus manos frente a su mentón, la verdad el pelirrojo siempre lo hacía reír.

- El único detalle es que Link es tan lento que nunca capta lo que él quiere decir… -hizo una mueca mientras terminaba de comerse su pedazo pastel.

- Eso es porque Link es el único de nosotros que no tiene idea de los sentimientos de Pit. –sonreía mientras miraba al mercenario comer.

- Tsk. No sé por qué complican tanto las cosas… Todo sería mucho más fácil si Link lo aceptara o rechazara de una vez. –Marth no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante el comentario de éste, a veces las palabras de Ike podían ser tan duras.

- Tú dices eso, siempre mostrándote tan insensible… Estoy más que seguro que estás igual o más preocupado que Link.

- Como digas, Marth.- ¡maldición! No podía ocultarle nada, nadie sabía lo que él sentía o pensaba realmente, pocas veces Link lo adivinaba, pero Marth… ¡kuso!

…

Entre tanto ambos jóvenes caminaban por el bosque buscando a Pit, no lograban oír ni ver nada fuera de lo común, eso hasta llegar al acantilado al final del pequeño y frondoso bosque del cual acababan de atravesar.

- Mira, Link ¿no son Pit y Zelda? –señaló hacia abajo, hacia la playa en ella claramente se encontraban ambos jóvenes caminando tranquilamente y conversando.

- Pues parece que están bien… -sonrió el rubio aliviado, o tal vez feliz; por un lado encontró el pequeño a quien habían estado buscando por unos cuantos minutos el cual parecía estar perfectamente, por lo menos desde el exterior… Por otro lado se encontraba la chica dueña de sus sonrojos y los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

- ¿Regresamos? –Roy se volteó hacia Link luego de contemplarlos con una sonrisa por unos segundos, estaba feliz, suponía que encontraría a Pit en algún rincón llorando o con la cara larga, pero no era así, desde esa distancia parecía bastante feliz hablando con la princesa.

- Vete si quieres… Creo que me quedaré un rato a vigilarlos… -después de todo se trataba de una princesa y un niño, además de que la vista era completamente acogedora. Volteó a ver a Roy, éste lo veía con cara amenazadora, provocando al inicio un susto para después verlo con confusión.

- Te vigilo, Link, recuérdalo… Estaré muy cerca… -susurró perdiéndose entre la maleza del bosque.

Al inicio eso lo hubiera asustado pero ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud sobre protectora que solía tener de vez en cuando Roy con Pit, a pesar de sólo existir un año de diferencia entre ambos, Roy siempre tomaba el papel de hermano mayor junto con Marth cuando del ángel se trataba, de sólo pensar en eso su sonrisa se amplió aún más, Pit provocaba tanta simpatía y ternura que incluso el frío de Ike lo protegía de sobre manera, era como el niño consentido entre ellos…

Se sentó en el suelo para quedárseles viendo, siempre que veía a ese pequeño ángel le daban ganas de abrazarlo o acariciarle la cabeza, los impulsos de protegerlo tampoco eran evitables, era sencillamente tierno, carismático y algo infantil en ocasiones, testarudo y alegre, con sólo verlo sonreír a cualquiera se le pegaba la sonrisa en el rostro… Más aún cuando de vez en cuando se mostraba torpe como en estos momentos, lo vio tropezar y caer de bruce al suelo, se levantó quitando la arena de su cara, y Zelda hincada frente a él ayudándole a levantarse.

Será por su naturaleza literalmente angelical la causa de lo que provocaba en el corazón de todos, sus ojos azules más brillantes que el mar podían denotar todo eso, o era el simple hecho de ser el mismo sin contar con sus alas.

…

Un sonido extraño se hizo escuchar entre los dos, Zelda miró a Pit con cierta sonrisa.

- Lo siento… Creo que tengo hambre…- sus mejillas estaban rosadas mientras colocaba una mano en su estómago, el cual hace un momento le hizo pasar el ridículo frente a la princesa.

- Volvamos ¿si? Ya debe ser hora de la cena. –volvió a tomar su mano y se encaminaron a la mansión.

…

- ¡Hola chicos! –era Toon Link el que se acercaba a la pequeña mesa en la que se encontraban ambos peliazul.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó indiferente Ike, la verdad, el pequeño rubio junto con todos los demás, ya se habían acostumbrado a la actitud de éste.

- Parece que la cena ya está lista ¿Dónde están nii-san, Pit y Roy?

- No deben tardar, no te preocupes yo les aviso. –el príncipe le mostró una sonrisa bastante simple pero agradable.

- ¡Gracias! –corrió alejándose de ellos entrando al comedor.

Pit y Zelda aparecieron por la enorme puerta de entrada, Marth se puso de pie acercándose a ambos.

- Parece que la cena ya está lista.-comentó al estar frente a ellos.

- ¡Diosas! Iré a ayudar a poner la mesa. –la princesa corrió hacia el comedor, al parecer se había retrasado un poco.

Pit se quedó en silencio intentando desviar la mirada de Marth sobre él, se sentía realmente incómodo.

- Tienes hambre ¿no es así? –preguntó sin darle importancia al acontecimiento de esta tarde.

- ¿Dónde está Link? –no subió su mirada y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas.

- Aquí estoy.-eso lo asustó ¿acaso lo había escuchado? ¿desde hace cuanto el rubio estaba a su espalda? Tal fue la vergüenza que se escondió detrás de Marth, tomando con fuerza la capa de éste, lo que provocó gracia y ternura en Link.

- Llegas a tiempo ¿Dónde está Roy? –el rostro del príncipe se tornó serio de nuevo. No había necesidad de mostrarse "lindo" con Link.

- ¿Qué? ¿Aún no ha llegado? Él se vino antes que yo… -esas palabras preocuparon severamente a Marth, ¿A dónde se había metido?

- No me digas que… -corrió hacia la salida de la mansión.

Link y Pit lo miraron salir. El hylian volteó a mirar de nuevo al ángel, estaba perdido en algún punto de la puerta, quiso molestarlo un poco aprovechando que estaba distraído, comenzó a acercar cada vez más sus labios a su oreja, se detuvo para mirar al castaño que seguían con la mirada perdida, prosiguió a acercarse cada vez más hasta dejar un centímetro entre su oreja y sus labios, sopló lentamente, provocando cosquillas en el castaño.

Pit reaccionó, y dio un salto de impresión, se dio cuenta de la situación ¡Link estaba jugando con su oreja! No podía estar más rojo que en ese momento, el rubio dio una carcajada y pudo notar un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.- comentó en medio de risas.

- … -se llevó su mano a su pequeña oreja. Seguía sonrojado, con mucha más razón ahora que miraba el rosado en el rostro de su querido rubio, que con los ojos cerrados reía animadamente, no se había equivocado, ese chico entre más lo veía más atractivo le resultaba.

- Vamos a comer ¿si? –pasó su mano en la cabeza de Pit acercándola a su pecho revolviendo sus cabellos castaños. Sus latidos aceleraban, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar en esa situación.

…

Tan sólo salió de la mansión miró a sus alrededores, la oscuridad envolvía los frondosos árboles que rodeaban la mansión, se sentía desesperado. Tenía que hacer algo.

- ¡Roy! –gritó, sus piernas comenzaban a moverse hacia adelante, no le importaba en lo más mínimo adentrarse en el bosque oscuro, hasta encontrarlo.

- ¡Yo! –escuchó a su espalda, se volteó para ver al pelirrojo sentado en el suelo junto a un par de rosas sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, el peliazul sentió su alma regresar a su cuerpo, no sabría que sería de él si al pequeño príncipe le pasara algo.

- Idiota… -susurró escondiendo su rostro en el cual una sonrisa de alivio se posaba en él.- La cena está lista…

- ¡Yes! ¡Muero de hambre! –se puso de pie y tomó al otro chico de la mano, sin importarle el rubor en sus mejillas.- ¡a comer! –gritó antes de arrastrarlo dentro de la mansión.

...

Peach y Zelda se encontraban poniendo la mesa, deliciosos platillos se olían a kilómetros.

- ¡Ya les avisamos!-gritaron un par de gemelos saltando.

- Muy bien, chicos… tomen asiento. –Zelda les sonrió amablemente, Popo y Nana obedecieron.

- ¡Volvimos! –Ness entró caminando tranquilamente con Lucas a su espalda.

- Dijeron que pronto vendrán… -Toon Link caminó hasta sentarse en unas de las sillas altas junto a Popo y Ness.

- ¡Muchas gracias, pastelitos! –Peach se volteó mostrándoles una sonrisa maternal a todos, los chicos sonrieron.

A los pocos minutos, la mesa se encontraba llena, cinco sillas aún vacías.

- Por favor ¿debemos esperarlos para comer? –Falco se cruzó de brazos aún faltaba gente y no podían empezar sin ellos.

- ¿Estas seguro que les avisaste, ternura? –preguntó Peach al pequeño rubio frente a ella.

- ¡Claro que sí! –aseguró el niño.

- ¿Estás seguro, enano? –preguntó un peliazul alto que venía entrando a la cocina.

- ¡Ike! ¿Dónde están los chicos? – preguntó Zelda sin quitar la mirada del mercenario.

- Ya vienen… -comentó antes de sentarse.

Link y Pit entraron al salón del comedor, el héroe abrazando al pequeño ángel.

- Lamento la tardanza.- ambos se sentaron uno junto al otro. Roy entró sonriendo halando a Marth de la mano.

-¡A comer! –se sentó junto a Pit.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o **

_Continuará..._

Espero que les haya gustado! **  
><strong>


	2. Campamento

Lamento la tardanza! "Bloqueo de escritor"! Hahaha! :p

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Salía del baño, secando su cabello con una pequeña toalla, otra cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo. El largo sueño y la ducha que acababa de darse pudieron despejar un poco su mente; el estrés de ser ignorado era completamente frustrante.

Decidió levantarse temprano esa mañana. Luego de vestirse se posó frente al espejo para colocarse su corona de laureles, las cortinas de la ventana ondeaban debido al viento que entraba por ésta. Colocó su mano sobre el marcó para notar una sombra en el jardín, mirándola con atención, sus cabellos dorados volaban junto con el viento y su ropaje verde tan característico de él.

No podía evitar quedársele viendo mientras su corazón se aceleraba, cada flecha que lanzaba daba justo en el blanco, su rostro inconscientemente denotó una sonrisa, lo admiraba tanto, quería ser como él, pero… Sus sentimientos no paraban ahí, quería esa fuerza, esa agilidad, esas sonrisas sólo para él, dedicadas a él. De sólo pensar en eso, su estómago le hacía cosquillas, sus pensamientos y deseos comenzaban a ser impuros, no era propio de él; sin embargo, no le importaba, en absoluto…

Un primer fallo, curioso lo miró atentamente, Link se volteó lentamente, parecía nervioso, su tez comenzó a enrojecerse, y sonrió, su sonrisa favorita, aquella que denotaba ternura y calidez, aquella que más anhelaba… Su corazón comenzó a dolerle profundamente y un nudo comenzó a acumularse en su garganta, sencillamente no lo soportaba; Zelda caminaba hacia Link, hacia _su_ Link con una bandeja, era obvio que le traía el desayuno, mientras el hylian la recibía con _esa _sonrisa…

No pudo soportarlo más y cerró la ventana bruscamente.

…

El medio día había pasado. Cierto príncipe pelirrojo caminaba decididamente, igual su mirada serena; se detuvo en una de las puertas, respiró hondo y la abrió bruscamente.

- ¡¿Tienes idea de que hora es? –gritó furioso.

- Tsk. –se volteó intentando ignorarlo, no estaba de humor.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- No has salido de esta habitación ¿qué diablos te sucede? – preguntó cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

- Sólo… - abrazó la almohada que tenía en frente, ocultando su boca en ella.- No estoy de humor… -respondió aún sin mirarlo.

- Pit… -se acercó al ángel suavizando su mirada.- ¿Ocurrió algo? –se arrodilló frente a la cama en la cual estaba el castaño, y apoyó sus brazos sobre ella.- Link ¿no es así?

Ocultó por completo su mirada en aquella almohada, sentía de nuevo ese nudo molesto irrumpir en su garganta. Roy lo abrazó fuertemente, quería ayudar a su mejor amigo, pero ¿cómo?

- ¡Campamento!

- ¿Qué? –preguntó claramente confundido el castaño, mirando débilmente al príncipe.

- ¡Acampemos! – le sonrió.

- Pero… No creo que debamos dejar la mansión. –la idea parecía emocionarle, pero no estaba tan seguro.

- Qué más da, es sólo un par de días. – se separó del ángel y se sentó aún sonriente en la cama. – ¡Sólo Marth, Ike, Link, tú y yo! – sus ojos con una mirada de picardía le observaron.- ¿o sólo quieres ir tú y Link?

- ¡No! ¡Vamos todos! – gritó sin pensar cerrando sus ojos fuertemente con su rostro rojizo.

…

- ¿Acampar? – su mano sostenía su mentón.- No lo sé…

- ¡Oh, vamos Marth! – reclamo el pelirrojo.- Nunca salimos de esta estúpida mansión. ¡Sólo serán dos días!

- Claro, sólo a ti se te pudo ocurrir esa estupidez… - murmuró Ike a un lado del otro príncipe mientras bebía un refresco en lata.

- ¿Quién te preguntó, bruto? – susurró.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste? – se levantó rápidamente de la silla, volteándola patas arriba.

- ¿Ves, bruto? –comentó mirando la pobre silla.

Miraba con rabia al príncipe, ese pequeño se estaba ganando una patada en el trasero.

- Esto es por Pit ¿verdad? – preguntó Marth con la mirada fija en su libro.- Bien, creo que un par de días no le harán daño a nadie.

- Como sea, tengan buena suerte.- refunfuñó mientras colocaba la silla de vuelta a su lugar.

- Tú también vienes.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Marth que ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver.

- ¿Qué harás aquí solo? –preguntó claramente recriminatorio, lo que provocó que sólo un pensamiento viniera de pronto a su mente, Samus.

- ¡Nada! – gritó más para sí mismo que para los dos príncipes.- ¡Esta bien, yo también voy!

Marth suspiró aliviado mientras Ike y Roy continuaban discutiendo, no lo obligaba a venir por Samus, sino por el bien de Roy…

…

- ¿Entonces vendrás? – juntó sus manos sobre su pecho, mientras mostraba una sonrisa de alegría.

- Claro, parece divertido. – comentó sonriendo el hylian sentado en una enorme roca cerca del bosque.- Dime ¿cuándo nos vamos?

- Mañana… - susurró el ángel mirando hacia otro lado ocultando su pequeña sonrisa.- A primera hora.

…

Atravesar el río era claramente sencillo, un pequeño camino de rocas lo atravesaba sin problemas. Link lo pasó sin siquiera ver aquellas piedras, se detuvo mirando hacia atrás; Pit parecía tener problemas, ya más de una vez movió sus brazos intentando mantener el equilibrio, una sola roca lo separaba de su rubio; al casi resbalar, Roy no pudo evitar empujarlo por atrás, provocando que éste cayera en el pecho de Link, quien lo sostuvo inmediatamente; mientras Roy había caído al río.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Marth mirando al pelirrojo sentado en el agua, ofreciéndole su mano. Ike comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Sí.- respondió avergonzado mientras tomaba de la mano a Marth. El príncipe de Altea no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior mientras Roy se paraba frente a él, tan cerca.

- ¡Gracias! –susurró el otro príncipe saltando a la piedra siguiente.

- Eh, Marth. Date prisa.- reclamó Ike al ver que eran los únicos dos aún en medio de aquel río.

- Lo siento, Link. – estaba claramente apenado.

- No te preocupes, sigamos.- dijo éste soltando suavemente al ángel.

Cuando ambos peliazul acabaron de cruzar, continuaron caminando. Al mover su pie izquierdo y apoyarse en el derecho, sintió mil agujas atravesarle el tobillo, seguramente ese resbalón tenía sus consecuencias, doblándole su pequeño pie. No podía darse el lujo que Palutena lo encontrase tan débil. Se mantuvo detrás del grupo intentando disimular su renqueo.

- Link… ¿Cuanto más falta? – Roy se apoyó en un árbol bebiendo un poco de agua.

- Que sea el mejor lugar ¿no? - miró al pelirojo sonriendo.- Subiendo esta pequeña cuesta hay un claro junto a un manantial.

Pit miró la cuesta, no era nada difícil subirla, pero si apenas se sostenía en un pie, junto con su bolso no estaba seguro de poder subir.

- Chicos… Adelántense, me quedaré un rato aquí. – Una excusa era lo que necesitaba, tal vez si descansaba el pie, el dolor disminuiría.

- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué? – Roy se le acercó a lo que como reflejo se alejó suavemente.

- Bien… Estoy algo cansado.- Sonrió fingidamente, mientras se sentaba en el pasto.

- Descansemos. – Link tiró su bolso en el suelo mientras se volteaba a ver de nuevo el barranco.

- Como sea.- Ike se tiro al piso junto con su mochila.

Luego de unos diez minutos, Pit observó a Marth y Roy charlando animadamente, Ike seguía mirando distraídamente el cielo acostado sobre el césped, si no se levantaba parecía que ninguno de ellos lo haría, miró hacia los lados, no veía a Link por ningún lado. Se apoyó sobre un árbol junto a él, levantándose lentamente, tal parecía que su tobillo no mejoraba, luego de un quejido no pudo evitar caer de espaldas, pero algo detuvo su caída. Nervioso se volteó, sorprendiéndose al ver el rostro de Link.

- Estás herido ¿no es así? – preguntó sin inmutarse, sosteniendo a Pit de los hombros.

- Etto…- no sabía que decirle, tal parecía que estaba enfadado.

- ¿Porqué no lo dijiste, Pit? – preguntó esta vez frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo siento.- evitó mirarlo a los ojos.- No quería preocuparlos.

Link suspiró, pensaba recriminarle, se había dado cuenta cuando notó que caminaba en silencio detrás de todos, pero… quería que él mismo se acercara a decírselo, tal vez no poseía la suficiente confianza para hacerlo, tal vez no quería mostrarse débil.

- Sube. – caminó hasta pararse frente a él y se hincó ofreciéndole su espalda.

- Pero… - comenzaba a sonrojarse.

- Si no subes, nunca llegaremos. – contestó sin darle tiempo a oponerse.

- E-esta bien… - sus manos temblorosas llegaron hasta los hombros de Link.

- Ike, Marth ¿me ayudan con las mochilas? –preguntó el hylian.

Mientras Ike y Marth se acercaban para tomar los bolsos, Pit no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido al sentir las manos de Link agarrando con suavidad su trasero, debido a la dificultad de acercar su cadera al cuerpo del rubio; Link se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar sin dificultad, tal parecía que el castaño era bastante ligero, aún contando sus esponjosas alas.

Sentía su corazón acelerarse cada vez más, luego de que el hylian comenzara a caminar había notado como las manos de Link sostenía sus piernas, ese delicado contacto provocaba que sus labios se estiraran levemente, mientras cerraba sus ojos, inconscientemente apoyo todo su peso en aquel rubio, no pudo evitarlo.

…

- Un baño luego de tanto caminar… - miró a Marth animado.- ¿Quieres acompañarme Marth? – Roy estaba completamente sonriente.

- Ah… Yo… - debía inventar una excusa rápido.- Tal vez más tarde…

- Ow… Eres un amargado… - posó sus manos en su nuca mientras se acostaba en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo está, Pit? – preguntó Marth al ver al hylian saliendo de la tienda de acampar.

- Parece un esguince.- se veía preocupado, sencillamente se sentó junto al pelirrojo mientras suspiraba.

- Tranquilo, se recuperará pronto.

- ¿Suspendemos? – preguntó observando a Marth.

- ¡No! –respondió Roy levantándose precipitadamente.- Digo… No creo que Pit se sienta bien si sabe que fue por su torcedura.

No sólo eso, Roy prometió ayudarlo, seguramente en la mansión no sería Link el que estuviese atento a él.

- Link, compartirás la tienda con Pit ¿verdad?

- ¡¿Qué? – Tanto Link como Marth se mostraron sorprendidos, se suponía que Roy lo haría.

- Tú cuidarás mejor de él que yo… por favor.- Pidió el pelirrojo.

- Bueno, supongo que no tengo problemas…

- Creo que iré a darme un baño… - Marth se puso de pie nervioso, y caminó hacia su tienda, la misma que compartiría ahora con Roy.

…

Abría los ojos con algo de pesadez, recordó en seguida que se había quedado dormido en la espalda de su héroe, el sonrojo de nuevo se hacía presente, se sentó mirando su tobillo ahora vendado.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Link al verlo levantado mientras entraba a la tienda.

- Ah, s-sí. – respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Me alegro… - sonrió mientras se sentaba a los pies de Pit.- Tienes un pequeño esguince ¿quieres que regresemos a la mansión?

- ¡No! – se sonrojó mirando a otro lugar.- Estoy bien, no es necesario hacer eso por mí…

Quería explicarle que no representaba ningún problema, pero recordó que fue él quien le pidió que fueran, como sea, no dejaría que una torcedura lo deprimiera, él se encargaría de facilitarle cualquier cosa, él se encargaría de cuidarlo.

…

Marth estaba sentado dentro del agua de aquel hermoso manantial, cómo se controlaría con Roy durmiendo junto a él, debía hacerlo, él era un príncipe, no había ningún chico que tuviese tanta ética como él, podría abstenerse. Aunque pensar en la cara angelical de aquel pelirojo, con sus ojos cerrados suavemente mientras respiraba con tranquilidad, de sólo imaginárselo le daban ganas de comérselo… Él mismo se sorprendía de sus sucios pensamientos.

- ¡Bomba! – escuchó mientras el agua salpicaba su cara. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al ver a Roy saliendo del agua mientras tiraba de su cabello hacia atrás.- Dijiste que no querías tomar un baño conmigo Marth ¡Así que yo lo tomaré contigo! –exclamó sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se acercaba al peliazul.

- Roy… - estaba claro que su querido niño estaba completamente desnudo bajo el agua, sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

- Tal como dijo Link, es hermoso. – se volteó mirando la pequeña cascada.

Estaba tan distraído viendo el agua caer, que no se dio cuenta cuando Marth se había parado a su espalda, abrazándolo fuertemente.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Continuará..._

De nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza... u.u

Bueno, tal como va la historia tal vez la cambie a rango M? o.o Específico?

(Tal vez me ayudan a decidirme... ¬¬u) No prometo nada! No significa que próximo capítulo tendrá... "_algo_".

Gracias por sus reviews! Espero lo hayan disfrutado! :)


End file.
